In order to meet wireless data traffic demands that have increased after 4th generation (4G) communication system commercialization, efforts to develop an improved 5G communication system or a pre-5th generation (5G) communication system have been made. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post long term evolution (LTE) system.
In order to achieve a high data transmission rate, an implementation of the 5G communication system in a mmWave band (for example, 60 GHz band) is being considered. In the 5G communication system, technologies such as beamforming, massive multi-input multi-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam-forming, and large scale antenna are discussed to mitigate propagation path loss in the mmWave band and increase propagation transmission distance.
Further, technologies such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, device to device communication (D2D), a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and interference cancellation to improve the system network have been developed for the 5G communication system.
In addition, the 5G system has developed advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes such as hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), and advanced access technologies such as filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA).
In general, a wireless communication terminal that supports the 5G communication has a display. The display may have an internal antenna of a display based on a transparent electrode. For example, the internal antenna of the display may have a characteristic of a relatively thin thickness compared to that of a general coil line or printed circuit board (PCB) metal layer. Accordingly, when current is applied, an ohmic loss due to heat may be relatively high. Also, there may be a limitation in continuously increasing the thickness of the transparent electrode based on a semiconductor process.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.